Until I'm Numb
by RomanGodess99
Summary: Tortured and abandoned as a small kid, Alaric adopts him and saves Damon from his dark past to give him a normal healthy life. That is until he grows and learns that running away from his past won't make it go away. Dark Themes. Delena, AU/AH


**_Just a story that I have had in my mind for a while. This is the second I have in had, make sure to read my others if you like this one!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries._**

**_Warning: Hints of rape, violence, and torture._**

* * *

_Rushed footsteps are echoed throughout the lonely dark alleyways of the coldest places in New York. A small boy runs without any direction, his tiny lungs about ready to explode. His eyes don't see much, but yet he knows his way. _

_The men behind him don't give up on him, and his tiny heart is about to burst out his skinny framed torso. Blood stained his hands and most of his face. He had witnessed his brother die in the hands of the men. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to his little brother…to tell him how much he loved him. _

_He ran for his life, even though he knew that he didn't really want to. His feet were working automatically while his brain just stood there, not saying anything. Turning corners and bypassing boxes, he ran._

_The men behind him yelled words not known by the younger. He wants to cry at this point, but his eyes are too dry from the cold wind stabbing his face to allow him. His tiny legs finally gave out when he ran into a cold brick wall, his backside smashed by the elder men who just smirked and gave him devil-like laughs._

_Hands automatically rushed to cover his face, tears finally slipped from his juvenile eyes. His words unheard by the men who proceeded to rake their hands against the slender body, all he could smell was the fresh blood of his brother. The sinister laughs only made him cry even more._

_His screams and cries were muffled by the men that wrapped his pale lips, hands, and legs on a dirty cloth that smelled of the heaviest of petroleum. Blue eyes scanned everywhere, wanting to just return back to his little brother, who he could swore was calling him._

_He could count five men, most were fat and smelled of alcohol. He finally gave up his shuffling when a harsh slap was driven to his left cheekbone, staining the perfect pale skin of a vibrant red._

_He was carried to a van and thrown to the harsh carpet floor of the vehicle without any warning. He shuffled against the rug like a filthy worm, but his body gave out when he noticed that it was effortless. He could only think of his brother, bleeding to death, not being able to say goodbye and the tears spilled ruthlessly out of his blue eyes. _

_Moments passed too quickly. He was thrown out of the vehicle with such force; he landed on the cold stone floor with a thundering force. His blue eyes adjusted to the too bright light, and what he saw was unreal. _

_Boys and girls of all ages where in steel cages, like filthy animals. He whimpered as he was suddenly yanked by his dark locks and into one of the said cages. Men and women were both cornering the room. He only stopped and stared at the malicious faces before the cage came to an abrupt stop, leaving his blue eyes to trail upwards to a man with a devil smile. _

_He kneeled down to his eye level and unlocked the cage. Groping the boy by the fragile elbow he yanked him forward making his face connect with the hard marble floor. His face was grabbed with harsh fingers that smelled of nicotine and blood. He laughed as he tore the blood covered shirt from the boy, and then came the pants, until completely naked._

_The cloth that restrained his arms and legs were cut by a razor sharp knife. His mouth was released of the cloth also, but his excitement came to an end as he was being thrashed and pushed onto a platform._

_His arms were extended till they were locked into place, metal cuffs holding the fragile bones up, his legs were set apart by the same material and his eyes and mouth were wrapped around cold leather._

_He could hear whispers of both men and women with a mixture of laughs and cheers. Shivering he tried to calm himself down, but it was simply impossible. Some quiet seconds passed and a hard whip was brought to his back, making him whimper in soft unheard pain. _

_More whips, hits, and torture was brought upon the boy. He could feel and smell the blood running down his back and his torso. His eyes dry and swollen from tears, pain was now almost delicious with numbness._

_Only the sound of his faint heart and cheers were heard and only hours after every voice was gone he was released from the chains and discarded onto a cold floor._

_Men handled him again, bringing him onto a hard cold metal bed. Blue sorrow focused on a candle that light the room lightly, not bothering to feel the hands groping him, disgusting lips that ran down his body, as his body was penetrated with shame and disgust as other men handled him and used him as a doll. _

_He closed his eyes as he finally stopped feeling, drifting into the abyssal deliciousness of unconsciousness at last. He was used until he could not even remember his own name. Once he was of no use he was thrown back into that dark alleyway, where he was settled beside some golden haired boy, who had his green eyes opened._

_The boy was paralyzed just like himself, except he did not breathe, he did not move. Green eyes stared ahead with no distinct operation. Just like the boy, he was not sure where he was looking at; all he knew is that he was very cold and hungry._

_But that did not matter anyways; he knew that he had made a new friend that night. Even if he did not move. He was perfect. He was one. He was him. He was Damon._

A gasp came from trembling cold lips as his body returned to a sweet reality. Blue eyes scanned the dark room that now seemed cold to him. Outside was as dark as the room itself, he was tired of having the same dreams.

Damon rose and settled his warm feet on the cold unforgiving wood and made himself to his bathroom, and splashed his awakening face with some cold water before heading out to find Alaric burring his face in his paperwork.

Took Alaric some seconds to stand a familiar figure leaning on the doorway. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Alaric simply asked and was retuned by a simple no from Damon. "Same dreams?"

"Yes." The musky voice replied before walking smoothly towards the fridge and grabbing some water. "Always the same boy, always the same procedure."

Alaric knew that it was not a dream; it was just Damon's dark reality. He would know, he was the one who found the boy at just the tender age of eight. Was a normal day he was walking to his job as a History teacher when his eyes caught the small figure in the alley that was just there possessed by numbness staring into the abyss and beside him laid a small boy who bathed silently in a pool of what seemed to be his own blood.

Alaric decided to be smart and not involve the police and made his way over to the boys. He approached the blue eyed boy and studied him for just a few seconds. Blood seemed to the rain of the boy's body as it almost covered his pale skin from head to toe. Completely naked he could see slashes across the torso and his face, he was clearly tortured.

He then leaned down to touch his face but was answered with a horrific whimper. Alaric took a sharp intake of breath and slipped his coat off, exposing him to the ruthless New York air and wrapping it around the small frame.

He then took the boy and carried him in his arms; he was scared that he might just break him by holding him. He stopped for a second to look back at the other boy and bended down, he smiled biter-sweetly as his hand reached to close the stiff eyes, and give the boy a proper respect before walking off with the blue eyed child.

He made sure to care of the child very carefully. Took him a total of two years before the boy even spoke a single word to him. He gave him a home, a bed, food, clothes, anything that a proper eight year boy should have.

The relationship grew slowly and Alaric wasted no time. He homeschooled the boy for another two years, and once he turned thirteen he decided to fully adopt him. Alaric knew that the boy had no memories of those dark times, but he had no idea of his name.

Until he finally decided to name him Damon Vincent Saltzman, and he was surprised when the boy even liked the name.

Damon grew to be very intelligent and also very articulate, and even sometimes a pain in the ass sarcastic. By the age of fifteen Alaric decided to move out of the big city of New York and to Mystic Falls where he once returned as a History teacher and kept Damon homeschooled.

Three years passed in the quiet house that Alaric had bought with his small family fortune, and was able to give Damon a very suitable lifestyle, even though he did not ask for much. When Damon turned eighteen Alaric then decided to enroll him in High School, where he would spend his senior year and have some normalcy in his life.

"You're just nervous for tomorrow," Alaric added as he started to finish grading the papers. "You'll do just fine." Alaric patted Damon on his shoulder and headed up the stairs, tomorrow would be another morning.

Damon nodded and sighed, taking a sip from the water and soon following Alaric up the stairs and back to his bed. He needed some rest for tomorrow, because tomorrow would be the start of his new life experience.

* * *

Morning came ruthlessly as it awoke Damon. He awoke relentlessly and headed towards the much needed shower. Dressing up in his usual dark jeans, dark shirt and leather jacket, he headed down to meet Alaric who had breakfast ready. Damon couldn't help but smirk and release a dark laugh.

"Such a good mom," Damon teased as he slapped Alaric on the ass as he passed by him and take an apple from the fridge.

Alaric chuckled and threw him a menacing glare. "Watch yourself boy, if it wasn't for me you'd be starving." As he finished saying that Alaric felt his stomach drop, how stupid of him.

Chuckling Damon took a big bite of the apple. "Oh I know," He admitted as he swung his leather bag over his broad shoulders and grabbing his dark glasses and his car keys. "I'll see you tonight at dinner Ric'." Damon waved off and headed out the door.

Damon hopped into his blue Camaro that Ric had given him for his sixteenth birthday and headed off to Mystic Falls Senior High School, and he had to be honest he had never been so nervous in his life.

School wasn't his only priority though; he worked afternoon hours till early in the night at the Mystic Grill as a waiter. A job he had only gotten a few weeks ago and was still getting used to.

Once he arrived he could feel the eyes burring into his back as he walked towards the entrance. He could hear the girls whispering and some guys snickering behind him. He made his way easily to the office, seeing as his dad already worked here he knew the way to the school.

Damon handled his papers and was politely welcomed to the student body and was given his schedule. He knew that he would be early to class so instead he headed towards his locker. He rapidly put in the combination and set his car keys, glasses and only settled for a binder and a pen and then headed to his class.

He sat in the back, and waited patiently for it to begin and once it did; he breathed and waited for the students to rush in. One particular student grabbed his eyes though.

Brown straight hair and chocolate glazed eyes focused on him as she entered the classroom and took a seat relatively close to him. She eyed him for a few moments before she focused on the blonde friend who was pulling at her attention.

Damon had to stand to give the schedule to his Geometry teacher and went back to his claimed seat, still feeling all the eyes on him, including those pretty brown ones. He smirked at her and focused back on the teacher, sneaking a smile and some looks to her once in a while.

Once the class ended he stood and rushed to the door where he involuntarily bumped into the girl, and was brave enough to ask her name.

"You know we have basically been staring at each other the whole period and we don't know each other's name. I'm Damon Saltzman." He smiled and offered her a hand, which she gladly took.

"I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert. And I happen to know you're new, I think I'd remember a face like yours if I ever saw it." Elena smirked.

Damon chuckled at her innocent flirting and nodded. "I have been homeschooled all my life, my dad decided recently I should at least have my senior year in school."

"Well I hope we see each other soon Damon." Elena waved goodbye and headed off in some unknown direction.

_I guess it won't be THAT bad. _Damon guessed.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Reviews are love!**


End file.
